Alice Will Die
by SarcasticFanatic
Summary: Alice has conned Bella to participate in her fashion show. Add a hot brother who just came home and a little surprise, you are practically begging for chaos
1. You WHAT?

**Disclaimer: If Twilight's ownership depended on who loved Edward the most, then it would be mine. However that's not the case, so no, not mine. **

**Alice will Die**

**Monday**

"Alice I'm so excited for you!!!" I gushed out to my best friend who was vibrating up and down in her seat in the cafeteria. Her boyfriend of 2 years smiled at her adoringly. It pained my heart sometimes, not that I like Jasper or anything but when you see so much love around you, you naturally want it too. Unfortunately for me that is not happening anytime soon it seems, judging by the annual date report that my other best friend Rose makes for me. I know, you are probably thinking- Annual date report? What are they on? Crack? But seriously the "Rosalie Hale Annual Date Report" is the only report card the bimbos will ever read willingly.

Anyways, back to the point, the reason I was gushing at my hyper pixie friend was because her request to stage a fashion show in which the clothes were designed by her was approved. Not that it's such a surprise; Alice is the best designer I have ever seen. She makes Clark look amateur. Wait does Clark do clothes???? I dunno it's one of the many names Alice flings at me from time to time; like-"Bella you HAVE to try Clarks", Clarks can be applicable to both shoes and clothes judging by that sentence. But anyways my point is her clothes are better than the rags found in any shop. And No, I'm NOT biased.

The fashion show wasn't anything big. It was just part of a fund raiser for the school, as the funds are running a bit low. I don't know how, it's not like there is another rival school. Whatever, I can't wait for it. Not for the clothes obviously. I can make any designer rag - no matter how good - look bad. I don't have the body or the face for it. If you want a supermodel then Rose is the one you want.

"I know, Bella I'm sooooo excited. Edward is also coming home. Finally-"Alice in turn gushed out. Wait what? I cut her "Your brother is finally coming back? When? How? Why?" Edward Cullen, Alice's foster brother. Alice's favorite brother or so she teases Emmett. Edward doesn't go to school here. He's at some music school for prodigies, this will be the first time I'll see him and I've been Alice's best friend since I was 10. Alice always goes to visit him in the hols. I miss her, but the stories she comes back with! I feel like I know Edward as well as her, since he is all she talks about when we discuss music. She gets this strange glint in her eyes every time she talks to me about him. I don't even want to guess what goes through her mind. Alice is a kind of a unique piece, you never know with her.

"Chill Bella, I just came to know today. He will be there in time for my show. "Alice said only to remind me of something "Hey Ali, who all are your models anyways? The show's in 2 weeks, do you have everything ready?" She for some reason looked uneasy and she smiled and said "No worries, model's list is submitted. Dresses are ready and fitting will be done in a week. Everything's under control"

**Saturday**

I hummed as I skipped down the stairs which was unusual for me, I don't usually skip or run or dance, I try to avoid walking on some occasions too. Who knows when I'll have an impromptu date with the floor? But today I was in a good mood. I ran out to get the mail.

Bills, Bills, Bills, magazine, magazine, maga-wait what's this?

A white official looking envelope stood out. It only had my name on it. Well that crossed Charlie's mail. I sat down on a chair and opened it.

_Dear Miss. Swan,_

_This letter is in lieu of the application for a model's role in the Fashion show sponsored by Forks High School, in which upcoming designer Alice Cullen is a part of. The show is a part of the school's fund raiser. Congratulations, you are one of the twelve models in the show. Kindly show up on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday for the dress fittings._

_Thanking you_

_Shelly Cope_

_Secretary_

Oh, no she didn't. Well the good mood went out of the window and was taken away by the garbage disposal somewhere far, far away judging by my current feelings.

I rang Alice up in a stat of fury that would have put pit bulls to shame.

The perky ringtone rang and I was greeted with an equally perky "Hello! Alice here. If you are Bella, please don't kill me, if not please call later when I'm not being hounded by my best friend" and then she cut the phone. She knew who had ringed her.

I took action. I pulled my truck out of the driveway and went to Alice's house. The absurdly quaint house came into my view. I parked my truck and went into the house.

I was so angry that I missed the excited chatter in the house. I stormed up her room and screamed "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen you are so DEAD when I'm done with you. I told you I hate playing dress up and what did you do? YOU PUT ME IN A FREAKING FASHION SHOW! This is the limit my dear friend. I am NOT and- in no conditions- NOT a model for your fashion show. I'll probably fall off the ramp and kill my self or give myself a hemorrhage. I'm too young to get a hae-" My tirade was cut when I suddenly noticed a beautiful tall, pale bronze haired guy standing next to Alice with his hand covering his mouth. His eyes glinted with humor and his shoulders shook with suppressed glee. Alice was standing with her arms around his neck and in his arms.

NO!

In my astonishment I blurted out "ALICE, ARE YOU CHEATING ON JASPER?" it was hard to believe, no it was impossible to believe, but my shell shocked brain was not functioning properly. When I finally realized what I had blurted out I said "Shit, of course you are not, sorry…I mean…shit" I looked at the handsome stranger with wide eyes. He was turning my brain into sushi.

I looked at Alice, who was wavering between humor and a weird smile on her face. I think she noticed me staring at the mouth watering stranger.

Wait, when did it go from handsome to mouth watering? Anyways I have bigger problems than gorgeous guys looking at me like I was a clown in a circus. I looked at Alice and gave her a stern look I pointed at the envelope and demanded "Ali, what is this? How can you do this to me? Me! Your best friend. Do you want to kill me? Don't you love me?" It was more dramatic then I had previously aimed but meh, whatever worked and by the looks on my dear friend's face it was working. See this is how desperate I am, I don't even care that an attractive guy is grinning at me and I let him witness my little tirade. And to think I thought I was shy. I think I'm becoming rather bold. Progress. Rose would be proud of me.

Alice stammered out "No Bells, you know that I love you. It's just that I need 12 models and there is no one that I trust my clothes with more than you. Do you want my big night to be a waste with wannabe models who think they are all that? I need my friends there Bells. You have to help me. I can't do it alone. Plus you have such a great figure Bells, I want you to use this as an opportunity to put yourself out there and see. You are gorgeous Bells. Please Bella do it for me, please" Alice trailed off with a pout that would have made a mountain crumble.

Well Damn. I noticed Hot Guy – well, it's not like I know his name. Don't blame me; I'm not shallow, OK. I appreciate the product of the merging of the DNA's of two very attractive people to make one attractive person – look at me when she embellished on my figure. Great, just fan-frickin-tastic.

I ignored her request hoping to deal it later, when I didn't have someone's eyes boring into me. I looked at Alice and then raised my eyebrows at the guy and then looked at Alice. She got the hint, but she wanted me to ask the question.

Damn it. What do I say? Hey Ali, who's the Adonis next to you? Mind giving me an intro to the guy who just witnessed my embarrassing tirade?

I glared at her. Finally she quit teasing me and said "Bella, meet my brother Edward. He came early, isn't it great?"

Well, this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

**Lol, I feel evil putting Bella in that position. But this was meant to be a one shot but it was too big. So it will probably have 1 or 2 more chapters, that will come online faster if everyone reviews**


	2. I WHAT?

**Disclaimer: If Twilight's ownership depended on who loved Edward the most, then it would be mine. However that's not the case, so no, not mine. **

**Alice will Die**

I -WHAT!!

I have to wear WHAT????

My eyes widened, my jaw touched the ground, my breathing quickened and my heart started doing the tango in my chest.

Oh, God no.

I turned slowly towards him, hoping that he was just a figment of my imagination.

No such luck. He was still there, looking breathtakingly beautiful as he smirked towards me.

"Hi." I mumbled, to which he responded with an enthusiastic "Hi." I forgot all my troubles the moment he said those mundane words, his voice managing to relax and fascinate me.

I was snapped out my thoughts and reminded of my troubles the moment Alice said "So, Bells do you agree?"

Obviously, the talent didn't run in the family.

I glared at the black haired pixie.

She looked at me pleadingly.

I still glared.

Her lower lip trembled.

I felt my resolve weakening, I tried not to let it show.

And failed judging by the triumphant look in her eyes, as she unleashed the full force of her puppy dog eyes.

My glare disappeared, but I still held strong.

Her pout too disappeared, she sensed that I was serious and no puppy dog eyes would work on me, so she did the next best thing she could – Blackmail.

"Oh, come on Bells, if you do this for me I promise I won't force you to shop with me for 1 month." She said.

I considered, might as try to get as much as possible from the deal. "Two months and you won't buy me any clothes, ever."

Her eyes turned shrewd "One and a half months and I won't buy you any clothes for 1 month"

Yeah, right "You can't get me any clothes for 2 months"

She snorted "I'll give you one and a half months."

"Deal"

"Deal"

We spat on our hands and shook on it, I then realized that we had once again alienated the guy(and possibly disgusted him).

So I turned to him and found him smiling.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach I said "Hi, I'm – "

"Bella Swan." He finished to my surprise. "I've heard a lot about you"

"All good I hope."

"That word is very subjective." He remarked with a mischievous look in his eyes. But seeing the expression on my face he said "Don't worry, I wasn't told about the time you passed out in Victoria's Secret or how you made all the bookshelves in the library fall when you tripped, or-" He was enjoying himself, and I wanted to kill myself, or him, either was fine.

I hastened to quite him before some of my exploits reached Emmett's ears.

"So, I heard you went to a Music school in Alaska, so why are you here?" Wow I sounded rude even to my ears. He had an adorably confused expression on his face. " I mean, are you having holidays there or something ?" I blushed.

I'm such a spazz.

His face cleared and he announced "No, I'm going to start school here."

"Here…a-as in Forks High School?" I stammered disbelievingly.

"Is there another school here?" He asked condensing

I blushed and was saved from answering when Alice entered the room.

Funny I hadn't even noticed that she had gone.

"So making friends are we?" She asked with that eerie expression still on her beautiful face.

I just looked at her.

She cleared her throat "So, Bells there will be a meeting in which you will be briefed on the garments and propsrequiredfortheshow" she rushed out. Clearly she was hiding something form me.

This was bad. Bad, Bad, Bad. I know Alice Cullen and the only time she hides things from me is when the things in question involve me in embarrassing and/or life threatening ( to me at least) situations.

Like that time Alice convinced me that I would look good in the bikini she bought me for the all girls trip to the beach. However, she "forgot" to mention that Mike Newton was also coming to the "all girls's party".

Needless to say, that was one embarrassing 4 hour party.

Or the time- But I digress…

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you better not be hiding something form me.."I trailed off threateningly.

"I..uh..huh.." she stuttered. Alice never stuttered. Even when Hunter Quin was asking her out, she coolly smiled and said "I'd love to", unlike me who has enunciation problem near some . This wasn't looking good for me.

"What props Alice?" I asked, years of living with her had given me The Gibber deciphering Capacity of Yore.

She gulped. Edward sat on her bed, looking like he very much wished he had popcorn.

"I may have mentioned that the models have to be on skates, didn't I?." She muttered and cringed, like one may while lighting up a firecracker in your hand that you know will blow any minute.

"What" I hissed, my voice trailing off, sounding eerily like a snake.

My world, previously so simple and calm exploded into a million tiny fragments, a mere echo of it's past. Weak and fragile like me.

This does get better, doesn't it?


End file.
